The skilled artisan, the novice handyman, and everyone in between each have one basic requirement. They each require a way to safely and efficiently carry the tools of their trade. All too often, a person will reach into a toolbox and encounter an unwanted sharp object. This could be pliers, a screwdriver, or a blade for cutting. There is a need to safely and efficiently arrange tools in a toolbox to protect both the tools and the user. The present invention addresses this need.